


Melancholic Star

by Valisco



Category: Shakugan no Shana
Genre: Connections, Death, Depressing, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Sacrifice, Sad, Season 3 Episode 18, Spoilers, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisco/pseuds/Valisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble, takes place during the final season of Shakugan no Shana. While everyone else respected The Master Throne for her sacrifice to the God, one girl saw it as a depressing fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholic Star

**Author's Note:**

> A story from my Fanficton.net account. Also, I am surprised that there is no works for this awesome anime. Just a short drabble for two underrated characters.
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana nor any of its properties such as the characters.**
> 
>   **Shakugan no Shana (c) Yashichiro Takahashi & Noizi Ito **

.

.

.

The sacrifice has begun and there was nothing she could do about it.

Trapped with a seemly clear, murky puddle beneath her boots, Kazumi Yoshida lead her brown orbs to the sky to see the Master Throne Hecate floating while illuminating a blue aura. She began to fly up to the God of Creation. While Kazumi witnessed all this, she was hearing from Sydonay of the purpose of the Master Throne. What he said about the Master Throne's purpose was despondent.

Hecate was nothing more than a sacrifice to the God of Creation in order to fulfill the wish of the creation of Xanadu, a world similar to Earth, a paradise for the Crimson Denizens that they always wished for to see. And once Hecate will fulfill her duties, another will be reborn and replace her when the god sleeps once again.

A tool for desires.

It's not delirious, terrifying, or even interesting, it's depressing.

What a twisted, piteous fate.

Yet Sydonay claimed that they respect her for that, for being a tool.

While Hecate flew up to the vessel, she noticed Kazumi staring at her with her brown orbs. Hecate's blue orbs reflected towards her's. Kazumi noticed the connection between her and Hecate and began to feel remorseful. What a depressing fate Hecate must endure.

_You don't want to do this. . ._ Kazumi thought to herself while looking at Hecate.

. . . _Do you?_

She doesn't.

_Why is your expression so resolute Hecate? You won't do anything to stop this?_

She wishes to express her true feelings but can't. She must lock them away.

_Are you really okay with this?_

She wishes to be free, but she can't let go of her destiny.

_I'm sorry. . .that you have to go through this. . ._

Hecate noticed the bleakness of Kazumi's brown orbs and let out a very faint gasp. She noticed the pain. She knew that Kazumi understood, but decided to carry on to the vessel.

Such feelings must be discarded.

_. . .I wish I could help you Hecate. . ._

_. . .You seem lonely. . .frightened, despite the icy exterior. . ._

Once Hecate reached the vessel, Kazumi noticed that she took held firm of her staff, shook it, and blue seals wrapped around her.

Seeing Hecate locked in those crawling seals, Kazumi knew that there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Hecate was trapped and claimed by the God, she then transformed into a giant blue orb that illuminated the vessel. The orb then shrunk to a much smaller size.

It's time to complete the sacrifice.

_. . .You're a Melancholic Star._


End file.
